


untitled smut ft. nash

by orc



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Charlie Nash deserves the world he really does, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Gender-neutral Reader, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert Week 2016, Well sort of not really though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orc/pseuds/orc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes you just gotta write smut in the middle of the night and not worry about silly things like titles or plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled smut ft. nash

“If we get caught, you're taking the fall,” you breathed, voice heavy and hot as the night air.

Nash grunted in affirmation, planting kisses along your hot flesh. His lips felt hotter than the tropical air enveloping you. Your pants turned into a moan as he brushed against your collarbone, kissing your sun-kissed skin before giving you a quick, playful nip.

You gasped, grabbing a fistful of straw hair and pulling his head away before he could leave any lasting marks- your relationship wasn't secret by far, but fraternizing on a mission was, needless to say, highly frowned upon. Even in the dim light, you swore you could see him smirk, pleased with how easy he got under your skin.

His hands trailed up your sides; muscles tense and relax under his gentle, teasing touch. The rough pads of his thumb brushed against your nipple, and it was all you could do to keep from moaning outright. You let it out in a sharp sigh, the most noise you'd allow while the two of you were still on-mission.

“When we get home,” he growled, pressing a kiss on your sternum, “I'll make sure to get every last moan you've held back this week.” His kisses traveled down your stomach to your navel, lingering there for just a teasing moment before continuing.

“I'll hold you to th-,” you started, breath catching in your throat as his warm mouth pressed against your groin. Your hands clamped over your mouth, just in time to muffle the most pitiful of whines escaping your throat. He barely gave you a moment to catch your breath with his gentle, well-placed kisses that made your legs shake and threaten to give out from beneath you.

As if sensing this, he threw one of your legs over his shoulder. You steadied yourself against the wall with one hand, the other tangled lazily in his mess of blond hair. Through half-lidded eyes you watched him work. Though you mewled and quietly begged for him to speed up, your pleas seem to fall on deaf ears.

“Please... Nash... god, Charlie, just...” you whined, bucking your hips desperately against his mouth. He held you still, pressing his entire weight against you. Your back arched off the smooth metallic wall in turn. Your toes curl as he continued his assault, tongue masterfully teasing you until you just couldn't take it any more.

Your whimpers hitched in your throat as you felt your orgasm tighten in your core, a spring desperate to come undone. His name tumbled out of your mouth as it overtook you, hips thrusting at his mouth for that last taste of friction.

“My win,” was all he said when he finally pulled his mouth away, wiping off a bit of fluid and standing before taking your mouth in his. Your lips parted easily for him, and you threw your arms over his shoulders to pull him in even closer. You grabbed a handful of soft golden hair, memorizing the texture as it fell between your fingers. 

He pulled away, a thin bridge of spit connecting your mouths for a moment before he hastily undid his pants. Even through the damp fabric boxers pressed against your thigh, you could tell he was rock hard and ready to burst at any moment. You couldn't help but moan in anticipation.

In a flash though, he instead pressed his body against you, hand cupped over your mouth. He shushed you, holding the two of you still. Just over the sound of your heart beating in your throat, you could hear someone humming and the sound of heavy boots on packed dirt. The two of you weren't the only ones up tonight. Your eyes widened in horror as you placed the humming: Guile. Of all the people to need to take a midnight bathroom break. You cursed your luck, because even if being pressed tight to Nash's chest was pleasant, you were hoping for something a bit more-

Your entire body jumped as you felt his finger enter you, probing and curling forward before he added a second. Such a small action had your back arching off the wall, moan muffled by his other hand. You pulled it away, brow furrowed as you hissed, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Continuing,” he said bluntly, slowly pumping his digits in and out of you. You clamped your hand over your mouth as another moan threatened to give the two of you away, to which Nash lowly chuckled. “What's the matter? You're tighter than usual. Don't tell me you've got an exhibitionist streak in you.” His words sent a bolt of electricity through your spine, even if you tried to shake your head no at his comment.

Your free hand dug into his back, nails biting flesh hard enough to leave marks. You released your grip and raked your fingers up his shoulder, orgasm building in you once more. 'I can't cum now. Not with Guile right there. Can't. I don't...' you thought, trying to stave off the building pressure. But just as your orgasm was going to release, he withdrew his fingers.

Despite your previous apprehension, you couldn't help but whine as your hips tried to find his fingers again. Damn it, you were so damn close to cumming, it wasn't fair. Nash held you still as the footsteps carried Guile away, finally leaving you two some quiet. Once he was doubly sure Guile was out of range, Nash couldn't help but softly chuckle.

“I can't let you have all the fun, can I?” he asked. He reached down and finally pulled down his boxers enough for his cock to spring free. It pressed against your inner thigh, hot and throbbing. You shuddered with anticipation, biting your lip as he sunk himself partway into you with a sigh. Your body had long ago grown used to his size, he still paused a moment to let your body readjust itself.

Your eyes fell close, savoring the wonderful fullness inside of you. Nash murmured your name in your ear, and your eyes opened half-lidded. He planted a gentle, chaste kiss on your forehead. “I love you,” he said, arms snaking around your waist to pull you in even closer. “Forever and always.”

You clung to him for dear life as he thrust into you, his grunts of pleasure and your breathy moans filling the night air. As he pulled back, your body tightened around him, and when he pushed forward your hips met him in wet, slick noises. He knew your rhythm in and out, which spots to tease to completely undo your composure and when to pull away to keep your peak just out of reach. You pressed your face into his chest, moans muffled by his flesh as you clung to him for dear life.

Nash's thrusts and breath grew shorter and faster, hands digging into your sides in a white-knuckled grip. His own climax was building and threatening to spill inside you, sweat beading on his forehead with effort to delay the inevitable. You pulled his face down towards yours. His breath was so hot on your face, each pant signaling just how close he was. He pressed his mouth against yours in a sloppy, desperate kiss.

Your orgasm jolted through your body, white pleasure searing the back of your eyelids as your mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure. Nash soon followed, hot seed spilling inside you within a few short thrusts.

Both of you sank to the ground, you in his lap and his arms loosely around your hips. He rested his head against the nape of your neck, breathing slowing down to normal. You brought one hand up to smooth most of his hair back, all but his trademark bang. Your hands continued to loosely, gently comb his hair, until he finally mustered the energy to speak again.

“We should get back before anyone notices us both missing,” he said, reaching over to his discarded vest. You nodded, slowly unfurling yourself from his lap and shakily standing up to recover your clothes. It didn't take long for you to make yourself more or less presentable, and Nash had already cleaned up by the time you finished.

You reached over to take his hand in yours, fingers interlacing with his as you gave him a gentle squeeze. He returned it before bringing it up to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on the back of your palm. “Until we meet again, my love,” he said.

“Like at 0500,” you pointed out, smile as bright as the stars above you. By their light, you could just make out his sheepish “you caught me” smile, before he let go of your hand. “I love you Charlie.”

“I love you too,” he said, giving you one of those rare, soft smiles he always saved for you. He turned to leave, and after his back disappeared into the night you too returned to your sleeping quarters. After all, tomorrow was another day, another chance to trek through the Brazilian jungles, another mission closer to bringing down Shadaloo.


End file.
